Ariru Fúrthér
Ariru Fúrthér is a character that has a major role in a fanfic made by a writer named "Kelly Sinaga", a writer who lives in Jakarta, under the handle name of "Mordecai Kelly." In the novel, she will be Kiruku's teammate and colleague. Her name is derived from "Ariru" and "Fúrthér" (the royal family that Mordecai Kelly attends in Ameba Pigg). Ariru is her first name, and Fúrthér is her last name. She is one of the fanmade Vocaloid characters that is not based from Japanese heritage (she is Indonesian-British). Her purpose is primarily for story telling. She is the leader of the Fúrthérloids. Design She is a slim young girl, wearing knee-length hair that is colored gold/blonde with two small ahoges. Her eyes are light green, deeper than Konane Kumi's green. Her clothing is a cyan version of Rin's top and Neru's skirt, also colored cyan. Another outfit that she also wears is a cyan version of Miku's boots, and she also carries a microphone with a stand, similar to Renu Miyuki. Personality She is a cheerful individual who makes friends with anyone. Her best friends are Kiruku and Stella Nox. She rules her royal family, Fúrthér, with pride and congratulates new members, as she is the nicest person in the family. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violins and grand pianos; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. Biography Ariru is a character in her creator's fan fic that has yet to be published; The fic takes place in an future universe, the 29th century. In this universe she is a student in the academy that Kiruku attends, and she is also the leader of a royal family called the Fúrthér. Voice configuration Notable media None yet Additional info Relationships Miku Hatsune She is frienemies with Miku, because Miku ever pranked her by throwing a bag of flour at Ariru. Kagamine Rin and Len She is good friends with the Kagamines. She also laughs when they get the Vulcan Deathgrip from Kiruku. Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati Ariru is good friends with Stella. Kanashima Namine TBA Kelly Kasane TBA Patel Karina and Serina Kiruku is normal towards the Patels but if they are disturbing her, Kiruku will also do the Vulcan Deathgrip on them. Kagami Kawaiine Ariru, like Kiruku has a strong dislike for Kagami because of her exaggerated backstory, personality, and design. Renu Mika Ariru is close friends with Mika and some of the Renu family members. Kiku Juon Kiku is close friends with Ariru, and sometimes in Mordecai Kelly's Instagram RPs Ariru can also be a yandere. Appearances *In the unpublished fanfic by Mordecai Kelly. *Mordecai Kelly's Instagram RPs Trivia *Her series number, D-6, is two letters and numbers off the real name of a Star Trek character, Lore (B-4). This was intended by Kelly as a joke. Gallery Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Female Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original